


Just Another Visit

by FandomsMayChange



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Hospitals, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, flowers have meaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMayChange/pseuds/FandomsMayChange
Summary: Marty visits Emmett in the hospital.





	Just Another Visit

**Author's Note:**

> haha wow i haven't shipped anything this hard in a long time :))))))))
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> please help me

Marty walked through the hospital hallways with flowers and a card in his hands. Earlier that week... Something bad happened. It all happened too fast for Marty to clearly recall the memory. Or maybe he quickly started to repress it. Marty was standing there next to Doc, and he suddenly grabbed his arm before collapsing to the floor, then the ambulance had taken them both away. He never wanted to remember the moment when he didn't need to. He didn't want to think about losing his best friend again. This time was different. Going back in time can't really prevent it.

When Marty came in today, the staff, accustomed to Marty visiting, greeted him. They all thought it was nice to see a grandson visiting his grandfather in the hospital, though they couldn't be further from the truth. It only made Marty more insecure about his feelings for Doc. Because they weren't anywhere near anything like that. He played along though, so he could stay longer. He was honestly all Doc had anyway. He visited every day during Doc's stay. Sometimes with Jennifer, but usually alone. Emmett had seemed a lot more distant after the incident and it was unnerving to Marty. He didn't think anything could bring Doc down.

Marty knocked on the door and heard no response. He learned that it meant Doc was alone. He walked in and Doc was looking out the window while laying in bed. Marty looked too and saw all the blooming flowers. The ones in his hand looked a lot more vibrant. He walked closer, but Doc still didn't turn his head. He knew he was there, he just didn't want to face him. Emmett felt horrible about the whole thing. He expected to age well into his hundreds, but then this happened. And it almost frightened him.

"Doc?" He said barely louder than the heart monitor. When he got no response he continued speaking. "Um... Do you know when you're going to get out of here? I'm sure you can't wait till you get back to the garage."

"... In a few days."

Marty smiled. He was happy to hear this because Doc looked much better tinkering with inventions than in here. "That's good to hear... Um, I brought you... Some more get well flowers, Doc." The bouquets he brought usually consisted of just daisies, peonies, hydrangeas, or pansies. But today he hid a few red roses. He believed Doc knew what the flowers meant. Or maybe he would just think Marty didn't know what the flowers represented and think nothing of it.

Emmett took a long inhale before turning to him. "Thank you, Marty."

Marty gave him the flowers but quickly drew back so he wouldn't notice the card in his hand. He figured he’d be better off not giving it to him. "I forgot to get a vase. I'll get that later."

Emmett looked at the flowers and stared at the badly hidden roses. "They're beautiful." He paused. "What about the card? Or is that for someone else?"

Marty blushed. Perhaps putting his hands behind his back made it super obvious he was trying to hide it. "Um, well... I- it's for... You." He looked away. "But, I don't think you need to read it..."

He set the flowers down next to the others. "Surely it must be important."

"It's not. I mean... I could really just tell you out loud." No Marty, you just made it worse.

"Then what is it?"

He blushed harder. “Man… This is heavy… I really don't think I should tell you. It might freak you out."

"I'm sure it won't, Marty. Besides who knows how many years I have left. It might be good to get it off your chest."

Marty frowned. "Don't talk like that, Doc. You visited from 2015. That's a good sign..."

"Yes, but the future isn't written in stone."

Marty sighed. Doc wasn't wrong. He usually isn't. Marty took a deep breath before opening the letter.

"'Dear Doc,

Since we first met you've always seemed a little strange to me. But what was even stranger is that I liked it. I was always interested in all your inventions. I like to think during the years we've known each other we've become very close and I'd definitely say you're my best friend. And through our time travel adventures, I've only started to care about you even more.'" Marty paused and his face became even redder than before. "'I love you, Doc. More than you'll ever know and maybe even understand. My feelings go well beyond friendship. I'd honestly call them romantic. I felt like I should finally tell you this after recent events. I couldn't stand to lose you without ever telling.

Love,  
Marty McFly'"

"Th- that's it." He slowly closed the card and put it back in its envelope. He stared at the ground waiting for rejection. Doc's silence made him terrified to hear what he's about to say.

Finally, he heard a quiet chuckle. Marty looked up and saw Doc covering his mouth while laughing quietly. Marty didn't think this could get any worse, but Emmett spoke. "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say."

Marty looked away. "I spent a lot of time on it... Even though it's pretty short."

"That's fine. I love it. And I will cherish it forever just as I will you."

Marty looked up. "What?"

"I love you too, Marty. The same way you do."

Marty smiled. "Ah geez, Doc. Really?"

"Really." Emmett’s smile seemed to shine brighter than it had in the past few days. “I was hoping that would be what was in the letter.”

Marty looked at it. “Did you wanna keep it.”

“Of course.”

Marty walked closer to him and held his hand. They shared a glance that prompted Marty to lean down and they kissed softly.


End file.
